Seven Things
by little red cardigan
Summary: The seven things she hates about Draco Malfoy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot line of this one-shot. The rest belongs to the wonderful magician herself, J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Just some background information- my OC is friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, making the Golden Quartet. Yes, I know, it's very original. But give it a shot. Hopefully this one-shot would be worth your while!

* * *

**Seven Things**

**by ferb  
**

**_1. His Taunts_**

"You're staring at me again, Sinclair."

"No, I'm not."

"Face it, Sinclair. You want me."

How the bloody hell did he know that? "Who would want a spoiled, arrogant, dick-headed prat like you?" Maddie countered, hoping there was enough venom in her voice to conceal the fact that her cheeks were blushing.

Draco merely looked at her. "Denial doesn't suit you very well."

"Did your mummy drop you on the head when you were a baby?"

"Why would you assume that?" he asked, clearly amused at the conversation.

"Because everything you say has no meaning to it," Maddie snapped at him, wishing he would just go away rather than taking the time to bother her.

Today had been a lovely Saturday, and not only that, it was one of those days where the annual visits to Hogsmeade were allowed. Most students had bolted from the school grounds, ready for their trip, including the three friends to her Golden Quartet, or what other people liked to call them. Maddie stayed back, determined in finishing her darned Potions essay on the Draught of Living Death, while Hermione was halfway done, and Harry and Ron would procrastinate the essay until the very end.

And here she had been cooped up in the library all morning, feeling quite satisfied that she only had about a foot more to right about the essay, having done all her research beforehand. She was so close to finishing, until Draco freaking Malfoy caught sight of her and sauntered over to her desk. She had glared at him when he invited himself to a seat next to her, balancing the chair on two hind legs and propping his feet against the library table. His hands were folded on his hard stomach, looking contempt as he observed the girl across from him, unnerving her in the least.

She had only looked at him _once_, but that was enough to give him certain ideas on how she 'wanted' him. Sure, Maddie thought Malfoy was attractive—bloody handsome, for lack of words— but him, being Malfoy was all the more reason to despise him even more. The fact that he was Draco Malfoy gave her a reason to despise him.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Maddie retorted, resuming to her essay. She realized she hadn't written anything else since he arrived. "Don't you have some girl waiting for you back at your dorm?"

He raised an eyebrow elegantly. "Are you jealous?"

She rolled her golden eyes. "Oh, please."

"I don't think you hate me."

"You mother did drop you when you were a baby," Maddie muttered loudly.

"At least, not the way Potty or Weasel hates me," he tilted his head to the side, assessing her features.

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Don't call them that."

"I'll call them whatever I want to call them," Draco dismissed her comment with an imperial wave, in which caused her to look quite indignant on the matter. "But," he added, the topic coming back to her, "I think you like me."

"What gives you that impression?" she snorted.

"For one, you stare at me, and don't think I didn't see you blush earlier," he paused in thought, and Maddie stiffened at his words. He leaned in closer, edging her flat against her chair. "I bet you have dreams about me."

"You mean nightmares?" she quipped in a patronizing manner.

"You have wet dreams about me, don't you? The ones where I'm doing things to you that make you moan—"

"Malfoy!" she hissed as her hand reached out to slap his arm roughly. Her eyes scanned the faces in the library, making sure none of them were looking her way. "What the hell are you doing? Someone could hear you!"

He grinned wolfishly. "You think I care about that?"

"You should."

Draco leaned in again, taking in certain satisfaction when he didn't fail to notice how she shivered at the close contact, how uncomfortable he was making her feel. His finger reached out and brushed a dark strand of hair behind her ear, wondering how she didn't even move when he touched her. "I want you," he whispered hotly in her ear, his breath tickling her skin before his lips skimmed the outer shell of her ear.

Maddie bit back a gasp. Instead, her face remained emotionless. "Alright, Malfoy," she managed through her teeth, leaning away from the blissful sensation she had been feeling. "You had your fun. Now leave me alone."

"You think I'm joking?" his mercury eyes hardened.

"No doubt."

A moment of silence passed before he stood up. "You're probably right," he graced her with a smug grin, and she couldn't help think she had that coming. "In the end, Sinclair, I _always_ get what I want," he taunted, eyes glazing over her face before she watched him stalk out of the library.

She found that she couldn't finish her essay after that.

**_2. His Smirk_**

Maddie was fuming as she made way towards the dungeons; her precise destination was the Slytherin dormitories. She was going to wring his pale neck and rip out all his blonde hair when she would see him. That bastard knew that today would be an important day—a day that depended on forty percent of entire Potions grade. And what do you know, her dear partner, who happened to be the idiot Slytherin prince himself, just happened to not come to class that today.

The utter anger and complete irritation she felt when Professor Snape had scanned his black coal eyes towards her table, frowning at the absence of her partner. Snape had even accused her of doing something to his precious protégé, and being herself, she had argued back, earning a subtraction of points to her House.

It wasn't even her fault!

She considered herself lucky when Blaise Zabini was in the process of exiting. "Hey, Blaise," she stopped him from closing the common room. The boy grinned when he caught sight of the Gryffindor girl.

"You lost, Sinclair?"

Maddie sighed. "Is your divine prince in there? I need to speak with that prick."

"He's sleeping in the dorms," Blaise side-stepped, letting the girl inside.

"Thanks," she entered the room, eyeing the different surroundings.

The atmosphere down here was obviously much more colder than the Gryffindor common room. If she was correct in her calculations, the Slytherin common room was directly under the lake. It was a low-ceiling, dark room with greenish lamps and chairs around. There were quite a number of sculls scattered here and there. The entire place was large and spacey, and her anger piqued again. This room was larger than the Gryffindor common room. How was that fair?

A couple Slytherins did a double take when she entered, but Maddie ignored her. She treaded up the low stairs, heading for the sixth year boys' dormitories. Opening the door quietly, she found her target.

He was sleeping on his bed, silken sheets and pillows surrounding him. _Silk_ sheets? When she stepped closer to observe him, she found that she didn't really want to wake him from his slumber. His blonde hair softly fell into his sleeping face and she couldn't help but think his hair as a halo in the light. His face almost looked peaceful instead of usually having that guarded expression he seldom had, but the boy looked as though he was focused in his dreams, determined to keep that dream in hold. She now understood what all those girls cooed and blushed when it came to the Malfoy heir.

He was beautiful.

Too bad the picture couldn't last. Plus, it'd be creepy to have someone stare at you while you were sleeping, even for her.

She grabbed one of the pillows and smacked him on the side of his head.

Draco jolted awake at a force that was hitting against him. When he opened his eyes, he immediately saw her face, and he wondered if he was still dreaming. Of course, the dream had been about the beautiful Madeline Sinclair. He had been having dreams about her lately, for some unknown reason. His thoughts told him otherwise when a thin line was formed at Maddie's mouth as she repeatedly hit him with one of his own pillows.

"What the bloody—ow, stop it—Sinclair—would you, ow—stop, OW!"

Maddie finally stopped, throwing the pillow aside. His blonde hair was all mussed up on his head and his face was flushed, and it was something she was unaccustomed to seeing on the blonde boy. She would have laughed at the sight of him if she hadn't been so serious at the moment.

Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

"_Me?_" she demanded in the same tone. "What about you? You ditched today's class to _sleep_? Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Oh," the anger from Draco vanished, and amusement took place, "is that what you're bent up about?"

"You swore you wouldn't ditch because you knew it was forty percent of our grade!"

"I forgot," he merely replied.

A look of disbelief crossed her face. "You forgot?"

"Yeah," he nodded, yawning. "You can untwist your panties now."

"They weren't twisted in the first place," she defended herself as she crossed her arms stubbornly across her face, sitting down on the edge of boy's bed. She was unnerved when he started smirking at her. "Stop that," she demanded, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face.

His smirk only widened. "You don't know it, don't you?"

Once again, irritation etched onto her face. "Don't know what, Malfoy?"

"That you're straight-laced."

"I am not straight-laced." Maddie didn't always follow the rules, per say. She was her own rebel in some cases.

"Maybe I'm talking about Granger instead," he commented lightly, leaning back against the pillows. "You're more of a _prude_, and don't deny it," he added when she started to open her mouth. "You never put out, and you're a bit heartless when it comes to guys asking you out. You're the object of frustration to the male species."

"Don't call me a prude."

"Why not?"

She glared at him. "Because I'm not," she gritted her teeth when a laugh from him answered her.

"Prove it."

With a low growl that was worthy of a lion, Maddie pounced on Draco, quickly saddling his hips with her thighs pressed firmly to each of her sides. Draco fought the urge to widen his eyes in the position they were in. He was met with her smoldering eyes before pressing her mouth to his roughly. Her tongue slipped out, prying his lips open to explore the cavern behind it. Teeth clashed together, but they ignored it. As mouths were fusing, their tongues were twiddling around each other, dueling for dominance.

Her hands trailed up the arch of his neck, brushing across his high cheekbones before her nimble fingers intertwined themselves into his blonde strands, tugging at his hair softly. She distinctly noticed his hands making their way towards her hips, holding her in place, his hands gripping her waist hardly. She was aware of the pressure, but she didn't mind one bit. The touch and the feeling were quite exhilarating when she felt it. Her eyes opened widely when his hand drifted to the bottom line of her shirt. She then remembered that she still had class for the day, considering it was still early in the school day.

Maddie pulled away, clarity breaking through her mind. Undeterred by the pulling away, Draco lips landed against her neck instead, mouth massaging her pale skin as she suppressed a moan. Her eyes closed against her will, her weight leaning more onto him as his arms held her flush against his form.

"Malfoy, we can't," she breathed, breaking away from him in a very half-hearted attempt.

"Too late," he murmured, lips never leaving her skin. In one movement, he had her pinned beneath him, a knee wedged between her slender legs. He took pleasure in assaulting her with his mouth, tasting every part of her delicious skin. How long had he dreamed—waited for this moment. "Should have known what you were getting yourself into, Sinclair."

"But…" she trailed off when he trailed lazy kisses up and down her neck, his face buried. "Oh, fine," she gave in, hands reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

Against her neck, Draco smirked.

**_3. His Lust_**

Draco surprised every student when he chose to sit next to Maddie in the back row during Transfiguration. The only time he sat with Maddie was during Potions, but that was only because they were assigned partners. To think that he sat there by choice only riled up many suspicions within the students in the class. The Gryffindor had only raised an eyebrow when he dropped his bag beside her, but she didn't say a word.

It was almost like a mutual agreement between them.

After all, they had been sleeping each other for a couple of weeks.

Nothing more than that.

As the Gryffindor girl had been focused in her work, a sudden idea appeared in Draco's mind. He glanced over at Maddie, making sure she was still pre-occupied with her work before a sly smile stretched across his face. Considering what she had put him through during Potions, he reckoned she deserved payback.

The black-haired girl almost jumped on spot when a hand crept onto her knee. She glanced to the side, eyes blinking as Draco waved his wand, successful in transfiguring his hair into a brunette color, consumed in his work while rubbing his hand against her knee. She blushed when his hand trailed up her thigh, his fingers dancing along her skin, making her cheeks grow even more heated. Thank Merlin they were sitting all the way in the back.

"Malfoy," she warned, his finger tugging at the top of her skirt, slipping inside to finger the hemline of her panties.

Draco didn't respond, only sent her look.

Right after class, he waited until every student, including Professor McGonagall, exited the room to go the lunch before he picked Maddie up and threw her tiny form over his shoulder and exited in the opposite direction.

"No lunch today?" Maddie asked, grinning.

"No lunch," he repeated, heading straight up to his room. His lustful feelings towards the golden-eyed Gryffindor were much more preferred than eating the chicken and ham sandwiches they were serving at lunch.

**_4. His Indifference_**

"I can't believe I let you take me in a broom closet," Maddie mused, buttoning her shirt up. "I feel like a whore."

A tender kiss was pressed against the back of her neck. "You're not a whore if you're only sleeping with one person," he noted, hand floating towards the flat of her stomach. "Unless…?"

"You're the only one I'm sleeping with," she rolled her eyes.

"Good." Draco resumed to throwing the sweater over his head.

_Good?_ What did that mean?

He had enough decency to walk her to her next class, for once without rising any suspicions. The students had noticed that Draco Malfoy and Madeline Sinclair had been had 'hanging out' with each other more recently, so if one saw the two of them together, it wasn't anything new. Harry and Ron, being the boys they were, freaked out at first, but Maddie had calmed them down, reassuring and lying to them that she and Draco were only friends. Hermione had accepted it easier than the boys, but even she was a bit suspicious.

But this time, as they walked together, eyes were latched on to the two of them.

"Why are they all staring?" she asked, and her only response was a calm shrug.

How could he be so calm? Didn't it disconcert him that more than a dozen pair of eyes were watching him?

"See you later, Sinclair," he turned away, head held high even as eyes followed him. Only then did he smirk, knowing exactly what all the stares were for.

She stared at his peaceful walk, transfixed at his ways before entering the classroom for Muggle Studies. In there, she sat in her usual spot up in the front next to Hermione. Busy taking her parchment and her quill pen from her bag, she didn't notice how Hermione's wide chocolate brown eyes had glued themselves onto her friends form. The curly-haired Gryffindor's mouth was open in shock, disbelief clouding her face as she stared at the girl in front of her.

Feeling eyes on her, Maddie turned to Hermione. "You okay, Mione?"

"I'm alright," the latter responded after a while. "Are you?"

"Yeah, why?" Maddie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Hermione only pointed to something around Maddie's neck. The other girl, following Hermione's hand, trailed her gaze down to her neck, where her tie was supposed to be. Her own eyes then widened, now realizing why those students had been eyeing her so strangely.

Maddie had been wearing a Slytherin tie the entire time. _His_ tie to be precise.

And he didn't even say anything about it.

**_5. His Jealousy_**

"Hey, Maddie!"

Maddie turned around curiously, smiling when she saw a fellow classmate. "Hello, Terry."

"Hi," the brunette Ravenclaw returned the smile in a charming way. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but go ahead."

Terry chuckled nervously. "Um, well, I couldn't help but notice you and Malfoy hanging out together a lot lately. Are you guys dating or anything?"

She wondered how to answer this; even she didn't know what status they were in. Maddie just couldn't say, _'We're shagging each other every week, but no, we're not dating'_.

"No, we're not really dating." Well, she wasn't lying.

"Okay," Terry smiled one of relief. He shuffled his feet around. "Well, I was wondering—"

"The answer is no, Boot."

Both teens turned towards the intruder, and of course, it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I beg your pardon?" Terry asked, confused.

"Just look at her," Draco indicated towards Maddie blinking gaze, "do you think she wants to go out with you?"

"That's not it, Terry. Don't listen—"

She was cut off by Draco slinging a possessive arm around her. "_Au revoir_," he called out to his shoulder before he steered Maddie away from the hallway, but more importantly, away from the hormonal Ravenclaw boy that was left gawking at them.

Instead of getting all angry, like Draco expected her to be, Maddie only gazed up at him thoughtfully.

"Are you jealous, Malfoy?" she then asked.

"No," was an immediate response.

"Then why can't I go out with Terry?"

"You know, it's funny," Draco started out bitterly, "how you call him 'Terry' even though you don't even know him all that well, and yet you still call me 'Malfoy'."

Maddie was surprised at the statement. But that didn't stop her from grinning. "Is that what you're jealous about?"

His jaw clenched. "I'm not jealous."

She bit back a retort, choosing instead to pin him against the wall in a desert corridor. "Tell me you were jealous," she said, planting a kiss on the base of his throat.

"No," he repeated firmly.

"It's only three words," she smiled up at him. "I. Am. Jealous."

He shook his head stubbornly, and that only prompted her to kiss along the side of his neck. She bit along the skin softly, and then licking the marks she made on him. She could feel him tense up at her actions, only further progressing her movements. Her kisses trailed up to his ear, where she kissed along the shell before her tongue darted out in lengthy strides at his ear lobe.

That was when she heard a sharp intake from him. Draco wasn't a very vocal person during their intercourses, and if he had made any noise at all, it was because he couldn't hold it in. Maddie must have done something right to get him to make even the slightest of noise.

She leaned up and kissed him, persuading him into answering. Naturally, he responded by kissing back. His wrists had wiggled themselves out of her hold and they had strayed down to her waist, where they had snaked around her body and pulled herself closer to him. Two pairs of soft lips moved against each other in a steady motion, not quick or slow, but at a pace they had created for themselves. Maddie pulled away, burying her face into his neck, feeling his chin drop down to the top of her head as she tightened her arms around him.

"I was jealous," he admitted quietly. He looked at her tenderly before consciously pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'm jealous of anyone who talks to you, anyone who sits too close to you, anyone who even thinks intentions towards you," he whispered hardly. _You should be mine and mine alone._

Maddie pressed another kiss towards his mouth, grinning into it. "It's okay to be jealous, Draco."

"Say it again."

"What?"

His silver eyes glittered darkly. "My name."

"Draco," she tested, watching his mouth curve up to an actual smile. Not a smirk—a real, genuine, smile. It was absolutely breathtaking to look at. "Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Dra—" she was pleasantly cut off when a pair of lips descended upon hers.

**_6. His Pride_**

Draco Malfoy had a reputation to put up. To Hogwarts, he was known for being a bad-ass, notorious for sleeping around with girls from his House and even outside his House. He was known for dazzling one girl, and then leaving her on the spot the next. From the age of thirteen, attaining women had never been a problem for him. And the Slytherins, they looked up to him. He was, after all, their prince.

Maddie should have known that this was coming. She should have been prepared for it to. During the first few weeks of their illicit affair, she had been wondering when he would get bored of her and leave her. She was actually this surprised he had stuck with her all this time. It was longer than the usual amount he was with a girl.

Still, she didn't expect to feel so heartbroken.

Funny thing was, she had fallen for him. It would be considered lying if she had told anyone that she did not love Draco Malfoy. In truth, she did love him. It was pathetic really, since she had told herself in the beginning, practically warned herself not to fall for his charms. Like every and any other girl before her, Maddie had fallen for them.

Being with him just felt so right. She had berated with herself on why she couldn't find happiness of complete content with some other good bloke—anyone besides Draco Malfoy, but she couldn't. If she had fallen for some Gryffindor or Ravenclaw boy, things could have been so much easier. They wouldn't have to go hiding around, sneaking behind everyone's backs to be with each other. They wouldn't have to play games with each other to admit feelings. And they certainly wouldn't leave the other due to pure pride.

So when he told her they couldn't see each other anymore, Maddie was alright with it. Thought, part of her wished she could have fought for him, or better yet, she wished that he could have fought for her love. When you have high expectations, it's disheartening to watch it fall from its height, to break down right in front of you. Right now, she felt like breaking down in front of him, uncaring if she looked foolish or not.

She looks straight at his gaze, sensing the barriers he's putting up. Maddie wonders if Draco's actually scared to be in a real relationship, which could be understandable to his actions towards other females. She wonders if he's afraid that someone might actually be there to care for him when needed. She wonders if he's afraid to let anyone else inside his cold, icy heart.

"You know, I actually thought this could work," Maddie spoke up in a whisper, a small smile gracing her face, even though she's practically been dumped a few minutes ago. "You and me."

Draco didn't say anything, only rooted to the spot when Maddie smiled at him once more before walking away. He watched her retreating back, regret tugging at his heart.

"I thought so too," he murmured to himself.

**_7. His Audacity_**

He was such a bloody arse.

Draco glared from his seat in the Great Hall, his silver eyes narrowed at the golden-eyed Gryffindor girl who was laughing at something that Potter boy was saying. It's been a couple weeks since the break, and he's having an absolutely miserable time while she's over there, laughing and joking around. He senses he's acting like a prick more than usual, considering he managed to make three first years burst into tears in the course of two days.

Lately, he's been having sleepless nights. He's daft too, since he's figured that he misses Maddie not a couple days ago. It's taken him that long to realize that. Their relationship wasn't just based on sex. They had gotten to know each other, they had studied together, and they shared things and memories with each other. She's even managed to make him laugh a couple times, and he's managed to change her prudish ways. He even knows what her favorite entrée was or what genre of music she liked to listen to or what type of novels she liked to read.

He _loved_ her. As cliché as it sounds, he couldn't live without her.

He _needed_ her.

They had been so different at first. The obvious differences were that he was Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. But beyond that, the more and more they were different, the more perfect they were together. She wasn't meant to be with anyone else but him. They had been precisely built for each other only, not to be shared with anyone else. He wished someone would hit him for taking so long in realizing this.

He was already planning on murdering Potter, killing him on the spot for getting cozy with here. He watched with disgust as the Pothead said something else; utter hatred burning in his gut when Maddie placed a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder to steady herself from laughing too much. And then Potter had the nerve to brush a strand away from Maddie's face.

Draco reckoned he broke his glass, considering the loud shattering of glass, a sting on his palm, and the turn of heads from his table, but he paid no attention to any of that. He angrily jumped from his table, his strides making their way towards the opposite—the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was the first to notice. "Maddie," she said, indicating the irate blonde boy behind her.

Maddie turned around. "Draco?" she managed out curiously, before Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her out of the bench and onto her feet, where she found herself standing behind the Slytherin.

"Malfoy, let her go," Harry snapped.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her like that again," Draco threatened, turning his livid face to the Boy-Who-Lived. "You touch her again and I swear I will hex you, and I don't care if you're the Chosen One or not."

"What are you saying?" Maddie asked. She sounded quite hopeful. Could Draco be saying what she thinks he's saying?

The silent ire flashed in his mercury colored eyes as he faced Harry. "She. Is. _Mine_," he growled, and he made sure his voice was loud so that every male in the Great Hall could hear, and maybe letting the professors hear as well, so that they would know that they could never touch Madeline Sinclair ever, not while he was alive.

On second thought, not while Draco was dead either.

With the silence that followed, an applause broke out from somewhere, and that clapping spread like wildfire. But Draco didn't want to hear any of it. Potter looked stunned, Granger had a simple smile on her face, and Weasley was somewhere on the ground, having fainted seconds ago. After he made sure everyone had gotten the message, including Potter, he grabbed Maddie's hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

When they were outside along one of the corridors, Maddie had jumped on him, taking him completely by surprise, causing the both of them to tumble down to the hard floor.

"Sorry," she apologized sweetly, climbing on to lean her head against his chest. She wore the brightest, happiest smile on her face, and it contented Draco to know that he was the cause for that beautiful smile.

Doing what Potter had done earlier, Draco brushed a stray strand and tucked it behind her ear. "One thing, though."

"Hmm?" Maddie tilted her head.

"Don't you dare leave me again."

Maddie laughed, taking those words in like a prayer. She eagerly pressed her lips against his, relishing as he readily accepted that kiss. How could she leave him?

She bloody loved the git.


End file.
